gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyle
|related = Cliffhanger |variants = Apocalypse Deathbike Future Shock Deathbike Nightmare Deathbike |swankness = |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = gargoyle |handlingname = GARGOYLE |textlabelname = GARGOYLE |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Gargoyle is a hillclimber motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' This vehicle appears to based on a 1928 that has been . It comes with off road tyres as default, with the rear wheel of the vehicle being unique as it is wrapped in bike chains, a typical trait for hillclimbers. The vehicle has a very basic design with little body paneling. The front forks are joined by the headlight panel, which sports two small, circular headlights. Behind the front wheel is the vehicle's radiator which cools the engine directly behind it. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The bike performs very similar to the Hexer, having very similar handling and braking. The bike has good traction thanks to the rear tyre wrapped with chain, meaning the wheels do not spin when vigorously setting off. The motorcycle also has good handling thanks to a large steering radius. As expected, the bike has a large V-Twin engine model with a distinctive odd-firing idle sound. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Only available at the Arena Workshop. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Gargoyle-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Gargoyle on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. GargoyleVintage-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Gargoyle Vintage on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ArenaWar-GTAO-Gargoyle.png|The Gargoyle on the Arena War website. Gargoyle-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Gargoyle on the Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. Gargoyle-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019.jpg|The Gargoyle on Rockstar Games Social Club, 2019. Gargoyle-GTAO-RockstarGamesSocialClub2019-ActionMP.jpg|The Gargoyle in Grand Theft Auto Online on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $120,000. Can have either the Gargoyle or Gargoyle Vintage livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Custom. **Can be also purchased for $90,000 as a trade price, as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career (only in the Arena War website). Trivia General *The name is from a carved or formed, typically grotesque spout often found on old structures or buildings. *One of the Gargoyle's liveries contain the number 69, which is yet another obscene humor by Rockstar. *The default radio stations for the Gargoyle are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *By applying a larger rim to the rear wheel, the Gargoyle will become glitched. If the rider is performing a wheelie, the bike's rear wheel will be etched into the ground, giving the bike a constant and tremendous speed boost. **This glitch is tranferred over to its Arena War variants, the Apocalypse Deathbike and Nightmare Deathbike. Navigation }}pl:Gargoyle ru:Gargoyle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class Category:Choppers Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts